Las tierras salvajes
by ShizenNeko
Summary: Mattie es un joven, que se embarca al nuevo mundo. Si quieren saber de que más trata leanlo.


**Se acuerdan que en la historia "Kiku de las nieves y los 6 mineros" les prometí un AmeCan, bueno, acá se los dejo:**

**Narrador: Mattie.**

**...**

-Pero ya soy grande, déjame ir a las indias occidentales en un barco, quiero ir al mar- Le dije a mi padre.

-No, ya te lo dije y no iras al mar- Me dijo serio como siempre, nunca le gustó el mar, a mi siempre me gustaron los barcos, y la idea de navegar me parece genial, pero no, el nunca me deja

-¡Pues cuando tenga 18 años me iré de esta casa y zarparé en un barco!

-Por mi cuando tengas 18 años puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero nunca cambiare de opinión ni me gustará el mar, así de claro te lo digo.

**2 años después.**

-Oye Mattie, vienes conmigo al _nuevo mundo_- Me dijo Minos, el hermano menor de Heracles, me llevaba bastante bien con el.

-Claro- No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad de navegar- Te lo confirmaré después.

-En ese caso te esperó en el callejón.

-Como digas.

...

Me sorprendió que mi familia aceptara esa idea, sobre todo mi padre.

-No me parece nada mal- Dijo Sesel, mi hermana.

- Pues está bien- Dijo mi madre.

-Tu que dices padre- Le preguntó Mi hermano menor: Lux.

-Me parece bien, tiene dieciocho años y puede hacer lo que le plazca.

-¿Eso significa que podré ir?- Pregunté.

-Si- Dijo mi madre, nunca me había sentido mejor.

-En ese caso los veo a la noche- Les dije mientras salía de la habitación.

...

-Minos, ya llegué.

-Ya era hora- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas- Y, te dejaron o no.

-Si.

-Entonces, te espero en el muelle 5 del puerto de Burdeos a las 19:25.

-Bueno, como digas

...

Me encontraba en el puerto de Burdeos esperando para que el barco Zarpase mientras me despedía de mi familia.

-Cuídate mucho hermanito, y acepta esto como un recuerdo mío, es un amuleto de piedras, hecho a mano para que tengas suerte en tu viaje- Me dijo mi hermana Sesel entre llantos.

-Gracias hermana- Le dije.

-Toma esto hermano- Me dijo mi hermano Lux mientras me daba una mochila con algo adentro- Te hice unas herramientas para que puedas sobrevivir en ese lugar.

-Y yo te hice esto para que aprendas a hacer construcciones- Me dijo mí otro hermano entregándome unos papeles escritos en francés.

-Gracias hermanos.

-Sabes que no me gusta eso de viajar- Me dijo mi padre tan serio como siempre- Pero ya eres mayor y es tu decisión.

Acto seguido me dijo:

-_Regarder les Anglais_.

-Lo tendré padre, lo tendré.

-Adiós hijo- Me dijo mi madre.

-Tranquila madre, no me pasara nada.

-Todos los pasajeros que suban al barco- Dijo un hombre.

-Adiós- Me despedí hacia mi familia.

-Apúrate Mat. A menos que quieras que te dejen aquí, sube al barco- Me dijo Minos.

-Ahí voy, espérame.

…

Maldita tormenta, maldito barco, maldito océano, maldita idea de navegar, maldita vida.

Justo ese día, acaso todas las fuerzas del universo complotaron para decir que mi padre tenía razón, y que no me convenía haber viajado.

_Chu__._

Un rayo cayó contra el puente de mando sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome caer en el piso.

Logré ver como todo el puente de mando se prendía fuego y a su vez, este se expandía hacia nosotros.

-¡Todos a los botes!- Gritó el capitán.

Todos los tripulantes del barco subieron a los 2 botes de madera que había en el barco, pensamos que nos habíamos librado del fuego pero no fue así, ya que a nuestro bote se le atascaron las cuerdas, y se le prendieron fuego, haciendo que se incendiara el bote.

-¡Al agua!- Gritó uno de los tripulantes.

Lo único que recuerdo a partir de ese momento es que me golpee contra algo y caí al agua.

...

-Hey Matt, despierta- Una voz me resonaba en un oído.

Me encontraba tirado en la playa, y tenía a Minos al lado mío.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- Dije todavía medio adormecido.

-Ingleses- Me dijo alarmado- Y se acercan a nosotros.

Una gota de sudor y de miedo me corrió por la espalda, éramos hombres muertos.

-Solo déjame hablar a mí y no nos pasará nada- Me dijo intentando calmarme.

Los ingleses se acercaron a nosotros, yo estaba temblando, mientras que Minos se acercó a ellos y les dijo algo que no entendí.

-Okay, come on- Dijo el que parecía ser el capitán.

-¿Qué les dijiste?- Le pregunté a Minos.

-Les conté nuestra historia, pero dije que éramos ingleses y que salimos de Liverpool- Me dijo muy tranquilo, su naturaleza era tranquila.

Empezamos a caminar por el bosque siguiendo a los ingleses, esperando que nos llevaran a un lugar, como un pueblito o alguna caravana, pero en el medio del camino cayó mi mochila y con ella los papeles de construcción de mi hermano, en francés. Ahora si, éramos hombres muertos.

Uno de los ingleses agarró los papeles y gritó alarmado:

-¡Franceses!

No había pasado un segundo de que hubiera dicho eso, y ya estábamos los dos corriendo entre los árboles.

-Dime que tienes un arma- Le dije.

-Tristemente, no.

-Somos hombres muertos entonces.

Decidimos descansar un poco, ya que nos matarían igual, pero cuando se nos acercaron unas flechas cayeron contra ellos y vi como cayeron al suelo unos 5 soldados, y que el resto huía despavoridamente.

Un hombre bajó de un árbol atrás nuestro y nos dijo:

-Se encuentran bien.

-S-si- Le respondí, era seguramente un Sioux, que tendría entre 20 y 30 años, de cabellos rubios y que llevaba un arco y un hacha en su espalda y en su cinturón.

- Síganme si quieren seguir vivos, este bosque esconde muchos peligros.

Lo seguimos hacia unas tiendas, a lo que ellos llamaban aldea.

Y nos quedamos ahí por mucho tiempo.

...

Durante los 5 años que vivimos en esa aldea, les enseñamos a hacer muchas cosas: como arados, palas, Picos resistentes, y les enseñamos como usarlas, también les enseñamos a hacer pan y otras comidas.

Un día recibí una carta del indio que nos había salvado hace 5 años. Decía que fuera a su carpa cuando la luna ocultara el sol, que quería decirme algo.

Así que apenas el sol se puso, me dirigí a su carpa.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- Le pregunté.

-Matt, yo quería decirte que, me has gustado por todos estos años, eso es todo lo que te quería decir- Me dijo.

Eso me dejó atónito, yo le gustaba a alguien que me había salvado, no me había dado mucho tiempo de reaccionar y me besó.

La verdad es que no veía nada malo por eso, y sentí que había algo bueno después de haber naufragado y casi morir asesinado por tus enemigos.

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**La frase "Regarder les anglais" significa "cuidado con los ingleses" en francés.**

**Dejen reviews.**


End file.
